


All i Want For Christmas

by strawberrydraco



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dont judge me too much please, this is the first work i post here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrydraco/pseuds/strawberrydraco
Summary: Their faces are covered in frosting, but they're happy anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarburetorCastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarburetorCastiel/gifts).



> This is for you Hiero darlin'!! im sorry if it sucks, i hope you like it anyway. 
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. i couldn't think of a better summary or title so oops

Judith's giggles ring throughout the entire kitchen as Daryl, Rick and Carl all watch how she decorates the cookies Carol and Maggie had placed in front of them before rushing back out to the living room to finish decorating and setting out gifts. Daryl has frosting smeared on his cheek and some has even gotten in his hair, and Rick has some on his beard, Carl being the only one who hasn't dirtied his clothes, knowing Lori would have a small fit.

“Dar, cookie?” Daryl grunts at Rick softly before accepting the cookie and chewing on it slowly.

“You know if we keep eating them, Maggie will yell for about five minutes, right?” Carl raises an amused eyebrow at them and Rick chuckles with a nod.

“You're right, maybe we shouldn't keep eating them.” Lori comes into the kitchen at that moment and stops to stare at the mess and then to an equally messy Judith.

“I won't ask, just came to get her for a bath and change of clothes.” She picks her up and hides her grin when she looks at the archer. “You've got a bit of frosting on your face, did you know that?” The surprised noise he makes and the glare he throws at Rick has her cackling as she rushes out of the kitchen.

When Carol comes back she just sighs and places a hand on her chest with a gentle smile on her face, Sophia who was right in back of her begins giggling as she sees the two men. “Why don't you two go get showered and changed before the rest of us get here?” They nod in thanks and head for their room before anyone could see them, knowing that if Glenn or Shane saw their frosting smeared faces they'd never hear the end of it.

\--

It isn't until they're both showered and dressed about to head back down to everyone else that Rick pulls a velvet box from one of his drawers. “I wanted to give this to you alone, wanted it to just be us two, make it a bit more special i suppose.”

Daryl takes the box and opens it to reveal a chain necklace with a little arrow pendant. The archer can feel his eyes burning so he just looks up at the man and throws his arms around him in a firm grip.

“Thank you, Rick.”

“Merry Christmas, Daryl.”


End file.
